


Until Then, I Don't Know What I'll Do

by qhostie



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Episode 21, Hikakao, M/M, Mentions of Fujioka Haruhi, Sad, Until the Day It Becomes A Pumpkin, based on an episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qhostie/pseuds/qhostie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At midnight, the carriage will turn back into a pumpkin.<br/>Even though the spell on the carriage isn't cast by a fairy godmother.</p><p>Hikaru is falling for Haruhi quickly, leaving Kaoru in the dust. Kaoru is almost always alone, and one night, it gets to him.<br/>But someone is there for him. </p><p>So he didn't have to worry that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Then, I Don't Know What I'll Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I write this on the Anniversary of Ouran and Tamaki's birthday, so happy birthday to both!  
> 10 Years of Ouran!  
> Anyways, this is based on the 21st Episode.  
> Until the Day it Becomes a Pumpkin.

At midnight, the carriage will turn back into a pumpkin.  
Even though the spell on the carriage isn't cast by a fairy godmother.

Kaoru knew. Of course he knew.  
He knew that Hikaru had fallen in love with Haruhi. He was completely in love, and that scared Kaoru.

Hikaru couldn't leave him, before. But love can take you to places you wouldn't ever expect. Just like them. Hikaru and Kaoru were inseparable. They depended on each other, they couldn't live without the other twin.  
And now? Now Hikaru was stepping out all the time.  
"I'm going to see Haruhi today."  
He kept wanting to stop him, to take him by the hand and tell him, _no_ , don't leave me. Not alone like this.  
But Kaoru never did.

Coward. That was what Kaoru thought of himself.

He felt selfish for his thoughts.  
Kaoru hated it, how he thought these things. He should be happy for his brother. He's finding someone he loves! He's finding his happiness within another person!  
But he hated that. He wasn't prepared to be alone. He didn't want Hikaru to leave him. Not now. Not yet.

And yet, Hikaru didn't catch on.  
He always did, usually. He'd pick up on little things, little different things that Kaoru would do that was so different from his usual mood, his usual attitude. He always knew, even if Kaoru did his best to hide it.  
But not this time. No, this time, everything was fine. Things were great, in fact!

But not for Kaoru. Not for him.  
Things were awful for Kaoru.

He was seated at the couch in their room, his hands curled into fists. His knuckles were white with pressure, and he was shaking.  
He was scared.  
And he was alone, because Hikaru was seeing a movie with her. Of course.

He was trying so hard not to cry. He didn't want to be alone. The only person who truly knew, who truly cared about him, was leaving him.  
It wasn't going to be Hikaru and Kaoru. It'd be Hikaru and Haruhi. Kaoru and... No one.

He coughed, an echo in the large room. Their meaningless items were strewn across the room, but they were loaded with memories of the past.  
Memories of better days, he supposed.

The more he thought, the worse he got. The darkness of the room didn't help, along with the empty feeling of the room. It made him scared. It made him feel emotions he absolutely hated.

And his emotions finally broke out of it's protective shell.  
Tears bubbled from his ducks, and he gasped for air as he let out a sob.

He didn't dare stand to turn the lights on, he'd fall. He was breaking, falling apart at the limp seams of reality.

And suddenly, the door creaked open slowly. Light flooded into the room, and shuffles of movement moved into the room.  
"Kaoru?"

He glanced up, and saw the figure of his brother standing there. In the darkness, he couldn't make out his features well, but he seemed to be concerned.  
Realizing the younger twin was currently seated by himself, sobbing in the emptyness of their room, he dropped his bag right there, and fled to his side.  
"Kaoru, what's wrong?"

He tried to make out a response, but the words didn't fit together. He broke into a fit of sobs, and he felt familiar arms wrap around him, pulling him close to the other. Kaoru leaned into his twin, sobbing into his shirt.  
Hikaru was confused, clearly, but he held his little brother, rocking him slowly. He soothed him with soft, gentle sweet nothings.

Finally, after a short while, Kaoru managed to choke out a response.  
"I-I'm scared.."

His twin tilted his head slightly. "What are you scared of, Kao?" His tone was gentle, not at all accusing or angry.

He was terrified to tell him. It always seemed like Kaoru could tell Hikaru anything, but now, he was having his doubts.  
"'M scared t-to tell you.." He sobbed, curling his fists around bits of the elder twin's shirt.

There was a pause.

"Hey, you can tell me anything. It's okay." His voice was still as gentle as before.

"I'm sc-scared I'm loosing you. I-I- You've been g-going to see her s-so much, I.." He replied, his voice interrupted by hiccups.

It took Hikaru a moment to realize what exactly Kaoru was talking about, but after some thought he realized just what he was talking about.  
"Kaoru, hey, c'mere.." He whispered, pulling Kaoru onto his lap, positioning him so that he faced Hikaru.

Hikaru ran his fingers through Kaoru's hair, kissing his cheek gently. "I'd never leave you, okay? You're the most important person in my life." 

"B-But you're out with h-her so m-much.." He hiccuped, leaning his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru realized just how right Kaoru was. He was spending so much time with her, and Kaoru was always left alone, to do thing by himself back at home.  
And he felt bad. He'd left his twin to make him feel as if Hikaru didn't care about him.  
But it wasn't true.  
Kaoru was so important to him, he couldn't explain it clearly to him.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Kao. I didn't realize that it hurt..." He whispered gently.

"I-I don't wanna be alone.." Kaoru whimpered, hugging against Hikaru tighter.

Hikaru shook his head. "I won't leave you, Kao, I promise."

"Please don't, Hika, I-I can't-" A sob interrupted his speech.

Hikaru picked him up gently, and carried him to the bed they shared. He gently laid Kaoru down, covering him up.  
After doing this, he got down next to him, moving close.  
"Shh, Kao, it's okay.. I'm here now, that's all that matters.." 

It took a little while, but eventually Kaoru calmed down, and he fell asleep next to Hikaru, absorbing his warmth.

One day Hikaru will realize he wants to take the next step on his own.  
When that day happens...

...I don't know what I'll do.


End file.
